Défi n2: Gothique X Prof de Philo Bitting
by Skype Litteraire Game
Summary: Deuxième séance des Skype Littéraire Game Trigger pour lemon et violence
1. Intro

Bonsoir Bonsoir!

Bienvenue à cette deuxième séance nocturne des Skype Littéraire Game o/

Ce soir le tirage à été... oui il a été génial.

On est tombé sur du Gothique SLG X Prof de Philo, en Biting.

Alors Biting, késako? Hum, ça veut dire morsure.

Donc je pose les trigger pour ce défi, ya surement du lemon quelque part, un peu de violence aussi... du biting quoi. Le thème a été proposé par La Succube, congrats o/

Bonne lecture :D *coeur*


	2. Sweet Inksanity

Titre: Violent Youth (jeunesse violente).

Auteur: Sweet Inksanity.

Musique: Suffocation - Crystal Castles.

Tout tournait. Tout était étrangement rond, en fait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais bordel, tout semblait devenir rond dès qu'il posait les yeux dessus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter le petit cachet que lui avait tendu les deux amis hippies ce soir-là. En fait si, il le savait. Le cachet l'avait amusé. Une tête de singe rose. C'était d'un absurde que ça l'avait amusé. Parce que oui, lui, le Gothique, l'éternel adolescent rebelle savait être amusé par certaines choses. Mais passons.

Le Gothique avait donc avalé le cachet. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas un truc clair, c'étaient des hippies qui lui avaient filé ce truc quand même, mais bordel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça lui ferait cet effet. Tout devenait rond et putain c'était le truc le plus perturbant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un mélange de ronds et de couleurs trop vives pour sa pauvre tête habituée aux couleurs sombres.

Il voyait des visages qu'il connaissait se déformer sous ses yeux en des formes abstraites si grossières qu'il arrivait à échapper quelques éclats de rire rauques. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Ah, oui. Mathieu. Aujourd'hui, le youtubeur fêtait ses trente ans. Il avait organisé une grosse soirée à l'appartement et tous ses fidèles amis s'étaient pointés. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous venus accompagnés de leurs personnalités du moins, pour ceux qui en avaient. En bougeant dans l'appartement on trouvait les personnages de Kris, ceux de Mathieu, celui de Victor et Samuel et Richard, les inséparables d'Antoine. Autant dire que c'était un capharnaum.

Mais la fête battait son plein et le bonheur se lisait sur le visage d'un Mathieu coomplètement bourré, qui semblait tenter de tenir un discours correct sans pouffer, ce qui relevait d'un défi impossible à relever. L'hilarité était générale et le Gothique, pour une fois, y était sensible. Quoique ces hippies aient pu lui donner, il avait eu raison d'accepter. Peut-être allait-il enfin passer une bonne soirée loin de sa morosité habituelle.

Sourire aux lèvres, il parcourait les couloirs, fixant sans gène les scènes qui accrochaient son regard. Dans un coin, Pinhead et le Patron s'adonnaient à des joyeusetés dont il valait mieux passer les détails, à en juger par les grognements animaux qui sortaient des bouches des deux sauvages. Ailleurs, les hippies fumaient tranquillement en tenant une conversation essentiellement composée de "gros" et de "man" entrecoupés de fourires. En tournant la tête, le Gothique put aussi constater que le Démon et le Geek semblaient bien s'entendre en partageant une partie de la console du Geek branchée à la tv du salon.

Tout le monde semblait heureux et détendu. C'était bizarre, mais le Gothique aimait bien cette atmosphère. Il aurait presque enfin de faire un câlin à quelqu'un! Mais tout tournait tellement que ça devenait difficile de s'arrêter, il doutait même de pouvoir réussir à aller parler à quelqu'un sans se prendre les pattes l'une dans l'autre et tomber. A l'idée d'une chute assez humiliante devant ses camarades de toujours, le Gothique éclata de rire, son qui surprit assez les protagonistes autour de lui quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent dans son hilarité.

"T'en as trop prit, gros." il entend dans son dos.

"On t'avait dit que c'était de la bonne, man. La drogue c'est pas capitaliste, man." il regarde le hippie de Kris, puis éclate de rire.

Le Gothique calme son fou rire et continue à avancer, il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche mais il se dit qu'il finira bien par trouver. Et il avait tellement envie de faire un câlin à quelqu'un.. Tellement. Un vague sourire sur les lèvres, son regard explore la pièce jusqu'à ce que quelque chose retienne son attention.

Le Prof de philo.

Il est tout seul, un énorme bouquin entre les mains, assit sur un des fauteuils de la salle. Un pli dû à sa concentration barre son front, il a l'air plongé dans ses théories tirées par les cheveux. "Ce type vit constamment dans le même état d'esprit que des gens morts, comme moi." il croit qu'il le pense mais il l'a dit à voix haute tout en s'approchant, interrompant le Prof qui a tout entendu.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que le courant de pensées gothique puisse avoir quelque chose à faire avec ma philosophie, tu sais."

"Gothisme, satanisme, c'est une façon de voir les choses, donc c'est de la philo.. Tu m'fais un câlin? J'ai tellement envie d'un câlin.. Pour une fois que la vie est pas nulle!"

Le Gothique fait un grand sourire niais et s'approche de la personnalité d'une rare violence de Kris, les bras grands ouverts. Mais il trébuche et tombe en avant, cognant son front contre le coin de la table. La douleur du coup se répand dans sa tête comme un mauvais poison et le Gothique reste au sol, assomé, les larmes aux yeux. C'est parce que le sol a tourné.

"Méchant sol, méchaaaaaaaant..!" Le Gothique frappe le sol et s'énerve alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue rougie par les effets de la drogue.

Il entend le Prof soupirer et refermer son épais bouquin quelques secondes avant que deux bras ne viennent le relever et l'asseoir correctement. Il met quelques secondes à intégrer son changement de place, puis il sourit bêtement.

"Merci."

"Fais-moi voir ton front." Le Prof inspecte rapidement puis soupire. "Faut désinfecter. J'reviens, bouge pas de là."

Le Gothique regarde le Prof s'éloigner vers le couloir de la salle de bain, et il est déjà loin quand il répond que d'accord, il ne va pas bouger, promis, pas d'un millimètre. Tellement pas que le Gothique se force à rester immobile et à ne pas éclater de rire, inconscient du filet de sang qui est en train de sécher sur le côté droit de sa tête, tranchant violemment avec la pâleur glacée de sa peau, pâleur qu'il entretient depuis de longues années.

Le Prof finit par revenir au bout d'un temps qui semble pour le Gothique tant interminable que trop court. Quand l'adulte vient s'accroupir devant l'adolescent en ouvrant la bouteille de désinfectant pour en verser sur un coton, le plus jeune sourit, tout content. 

"T'as vu? J'ai pas bougé!"

"C'est bien. Continues, fais attention, ça va piquer un peu."

Le Gothique sourit un peu plus, il n'avait pas vraiment comprit sa dernière phrase, il était trop occupé à regarder les lumières se refléter sur toutes les surfaces possibles et inimaginables. Tant et si bien qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le coton se poser sur son front. Et bien que le Prof avait annoncé que ça piquerait, la drogue avait décuplé la douleur, et le Gothique eut l'impression que le Prof venait de lui verser de l'acide droit sur son front. Un glapissement plus tard et le Gothique sautait à la gorge du Prof, attrapant violemment sa gorge entre ses dents pour y imprimer la jolie marque de sa parfaite dentition. Le Prof, lui, réussit à se débarasser de l'énergumène assez vite, il avait plus de force que le petit être chétif qui venait d'à moitié lui arracher la jugulaire mais tout de même!

"Eh gamin, tu te prends pour un vampire maintenant? Si t'aimes ce genre de pratiques j'connais des endroits que tu pourrais adorer." Alors que le Gothique s'apprêtait à hurler sur le Prof, la voix bien caractéristique du Patron qui remontait sa braguette d'un air satisfait vint les interrompre, et c'est un regard incrédule que les deux lancèrent à l'intrus avant de se désintéresser de lui totalement alors qu'il s'éloignait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Gothique retourna pourtant au sujet premier de son tourment : le Prof. Aussi vite qu'il lui avait sauté à la gorge, il avait oublié la scène et était repartit dans son propre délire. C'est sous le regard exaspéré d'un Prof de Philo qui se frottait le cou que le Gothique se redressa en tendant les bras, tout sourire, en essayant de se jeter au coup de l'autre personnalité sans se manger le sol une nouvelle fois.

"Allez, Prof, sois pas buté, fais-moi un câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin..!"


	3. Mitakashika

Le gothique est tranquillement allongé dans son lit , lisant sa bible satanique avec attention , murmurant les lignes des écrits noirs . Mathieu détester qu'il lit ce genre de livre mais le patron eu la magnifique idée de lui en offrir une ...

Mais c'est un peu loin de notre sujet initiale

Donc il est tranquillement dans sa lecture et ignora la personne qui venait de pénétré dans la pièce , supposant que c'était le hippie ou la fille venu le voir ... La personne en question toussa pour montrer sa présence et le gothique leva péniblement les yeux vers la personne .

Ce n'était pas un membres de sa chère famille qui se tenait devant lui , non , c'était simplement le prof de philo qui ce tenait devant lui . Le gothique fut d'une voix mi-étonné , mi-banal

Qu'es que tu fais ici ?

Mathieu à inviter Kriss chez vous donc je suis venu et quand j'ai appris que tu ignorer de plus en plus ta famille , je suis venu ici

Ouais ok et ? Qu'es que sa peut te faire ?

Je suis prof , je peux toujours comprendre le pourquoi

Merci , j'ai pas besoin d'un prof , j'en est déjà un pas deux merci

Bon ... Si j'me souviens bien ton délire c'est la mort , la souffrance et tout le bordel

On va dire sa ouais

Le prof de philo sort un fiole de sa poche , a l'intérieur un liquide plus que étrange au vu de sa couleur entre le rouge et le noir .

Et je suppose que personne ne pourra te faire changer d'avis la dessus

C'est exact , question c'est quoi sa ?

Il montre la fiole du menton sans plus d'intérêt

Un petit truc de ma fabrication , tu en veux ?

Dit moi ce que sait avant

Méfiant hein ? Tu ne devrais pas , ce n'est pas du poison

Le professeur lui tend la fiole qu'il pris . Le gothique s'assoit correctement , enlève le bouchon et sent le liquide . Un mélange de sang et de plante divers , bizarre comme association . Le gothique lève ses yeux vers le prof .

- Qu'es que sait deuxième fois ?

Goûte et tu verras

Bon ... Et tu me dis que sa ne me tuera pas ?

Ouais aucun danger

Le gothique regarde encore une fois le prof puis bois le contenu de la fiole . Pas de goût particulier .

Mais quelque minutes plus tard , le gothique vu devant lui des ombres , du sang , des corps .

C'est quoi ce merdier putain

Le prof ne répondit pas , il observe simplement sa réaction , entre petits cris et panique pur .

Prof , répond moi !

La vision du gothique devient de plus en plus horrible , pire que les enfers . Les ombres et créatures devant lui s'amuse à le griffer , à lui faire peur , à lui procurer l'angoisse .

Prof !

Une des créatures commence à le mordre de partout . Le gothique ne put retenir ses cris tellement la douleur est présente . Il voit son sang couler des plaies sur ses bras , ses jambes , il sent son précieux sang couler de sa joue .

STOP ! ARRÊTEZ !

Les supplices pour lui continue et augmente en douleurs , entre les morsures , les griffures , les ricanements , les dires sur lui , une douleur le prends de plus en plus comme si on lui aurait lancer de l'acide sur le corps . Il hurle et se débat , voulant échapper à tout cela mais pas moyens .

AAAAAHHHH !

Le gothique ouvre grand les yeux , il est dans sa chambre , sa bible sur le torse , seul , dégoulinant de sueur et en panique totale .

Un ... Cauchemar ..?

Cela le rassura un peu , un cauchemar , un simple cauchemar ... Il se lève et vu dans le miroir comme une des ombres qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar puis il se vu et une énorme morsure ensanglanter sur son épaule ...

Il passe sa main sur la blessure bien réel ...

C'étais vraiment ... Un simple cauchemar ?


	4. Julia Lutecia

Gothique x prof de philo

Biting

Seul dans sa salle de bain, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Son maquillage avait coulé, sa peau était rouge, marquée de partout, il en avait presque mal. Le pentagramme qu'il dessinait habituellement sur son front s'était effacé sous la peau de celui qui avait été son partenaire pendant les dernières heures. Dans sa tête les images brulantes défilèrent, il se remémora chaque contact, chaque caresse, chaque baisé, et chaque morsure...

Il écarta la serviette qu'il s'était posé sur les épaules et admira. Il admira les traces rouges et circulaires que les dents de son partenaire avaient laissées sur sa peau. C'était beau, c'était bon… tellement bon…

_Il faisait si chaud, ils étaient si bien… Le prof de philo posa son nez dans le coup du Gothique, et, l'écrasant de tout son poids, laissa glisser ses mains sur son corps frêle et pâle. Sa langue caressa la clavicule saillante et ses dents se plantèrent brutalement dans la chair tendre, fraîche et pourtant si brûlante. Il s'enfonça dans la peau et sentit l'homme sous lui se tendre, il leva les yeux et vit le visage du Gothique osciller entre douleur et plaisir… la respiration saccadée, il griffa son flanc et alla mordre le muscle de son bras… il passa la langue sur les marque à vif, léchant au passage les gouttes de sang qui commençaient à perler sur la peau, le gout du fer envahissant sa bouche malgré la faible quantité de liquide…_

Seul dans sa salle de bain, il ferma les yeux… ça avait été si bon… si bon… si chaud, si fort… il passa un doigt froid sur la plaie et frissonna…

_Le prof de philo se redressa et fixa son compagnon d'un soir. Il était si beau, là, sur le lit, à sa merci, le sang rouge tachant le drap à côté de lui, les joues et les yeux brillants… le prof se lécha les lèvres et reprit la torture…_

Seul dans sa salle de bain, il haleta. Il posa ses mains sur le carrelage frais… il inspira profondément pour faire partir le début d'excitation qui montait dans ses veines et fixa de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Des beaux bleus commençaient à fleurir autour des morsures… Arf. Ça commençait aussi à faire mal. Enfin… plus qu'avant disons. Il sourit et saisit l'eyeliner que Mathieu lui achetait pour ses grimages et commença à tracer sur sa peau les signes qu'il aimait tant. Cette nuit avait vraiment été génial, et le prof de philo… Hum, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il en était vraiment… mordu.


	5. Lauraceae

Lorsque le Prof de Philo était arrivé dans son école désaffectée ce matin là, il avait tout de suite ressentit ce petit pincement au creux de l'estomac, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait l'intuition pour ce genre de choses, aussi ne fut-il qu'à moitié étonné de découvrir que de la lumière filtrait sous le seuil de la porte de _sa_ salle de classe.

Se munissant de son marteau 5 tonnes, il avança d'un pas rapide vers la source lumineuse. D'un coup de pied, il défonça l'entrée en gueulant :

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTOIR ? QUI S'EST INVITÉ DANS MA... »

Le professeur n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux le laissait sans voix. Des bougies. Des centaines de bougies, déposées dans chaque recoin de la pièce, créant une lumière s'efforçant de rivaliser avec celle, aveuglante, du néon habituel. Sur le sol, un pentacle géant, rouge carmin, luisait doucement.

Et en son centre, un homme, nu, vacillait doucement.

En entendant les cris, ce dernier avait tourné la tête, révélant sous une tignasse aussi noire que son maquillage, des yeux cerclés de profondes cernes. Tatoué de nombreux motifs représentant la mort, de longue traînées vermeilles parcouraient son corps maigre. Sur ses poignets, son cou, son torse et ses chevilles se dessinaient de fines lignes sanglantes, et les paumes de ses mains étaient aussi luisantes que les traits du pentacle sous ses pieds.

L'azur presque noir de ses yeux se voila, et devant le philosophe estomaqué, le Gothique s'effondra.

Le Prof de Philo était un habitué des situations critiques. Le sang, les malaises, la mort, ne provoquaient plus en lui qu'agacement ou indifférence. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Peut-être que ce genre d'événement était plus facile à gérer quand il en était lui même la cause, ou peut-être qu'il faiblissait avec le temps. Toujours est-il qu'une violente décharge d'adrénaline le parcourut et qu'il se précipita auprès du jeune sataniste. Le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits, il avait pris son pouls, cherché de quoi bander ses plaies, ainsi qu'une vieille couverture miteuse pour couvrir le corps frêle et pâle.

Puis il s'arrêta. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Le jeune homme était en train de se vider seul de son sang. L'homme aux sourcils fournis ne serait même pas en cause si le délinquant mourrait, ce qui serait probablement arrivé s'il lui avait balancé son 5 tonnes à la figure. Et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si l'adolescent en mal de sensation ne s'était pas déjà ouvert chacune des veines auxquelles il avait pu penser et ne s'était pas étalé dans un pentacle probablement réalisé à l'aide de sa propre hémoglobine. Alors pourquoi l'aider ? Il n'avait qu'à appeler le samu, et laisser la nature suivre son cours. Ou l'accélérer à sa façon et jeter le corps dans un fossé.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, le Gothique avait ouvert les yeux. Tournant la tête vers l'homme en blouse blanche à ses côtés, il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres noires. Aussi rapidement que possible dans son état, il se releva et se jeta sur le cou de sa proie, qu'il mordit.

Le Prof de Philo poussa un cri. Stupéfait, il ne fit tout d'abord pas un geste pour se débarrasser de son agresseur. Les dents étaient vaillamment plantées dans son cou, mais la mâchoire du sataniste en herbe manquait de force, et ne parvenait qu'à mâchouiller faiblement la peau tendre du plus poilu. L'homme à la blouse blanche tenta de le repousser, mais l'adolescent s'accrochait désespérément, et gardait ses dents plantées en lui, pinçant la chair sensible. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du philosophe.

… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se découvrir un goût pour les morsures.

Serrant la mâchoire, il refusa d'écouter la petite voix qui lui suggérait de laisser le jeune s'amuser encore un peu avec lui et le détacha fermement de son cou.

« BON ÇA SUFFIT MORVEUX ! ÇA VA UN MOMENT LES CONNERIES, QU'EST CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ? »

Un regard rendu flou par la fatigue et le désespoir rencontra le sien.

« Nooooooooooooon, laisse moi te mordre ! Je suis un vampire maintenant, j'ai besoin de sang ! »

Les pensées de l'homme au marteau s'arrêtèrent net. Quoi ? Ce gosse croyait vraiment qu'en s'ouvrant les veines dans un pentacle il se transformerait en une créature fantastique ? Il venait vraiment de perdre son temps avec ce genre d'attardé ?

L'homme de pensée se releva subitement, laissant le jeune s'affaler comme une loque.

« HORS SUJEEEEET ! »

Il dégaina son portable et composa le 15. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il entendit le bruit d'un tissu tombant au sol et le glissement d'un corps sur un sol mouillé, puis le fatras d'un jeune en train de se vautrer à nouveau. Il regarda le Gothique. Ce dernier était à genoux et avait les yeux grands ouverts, le fixant désespérément. Ses bandages étaient défaits et le sang coulait de nouveau le long de ses membres.

La voix d'un médecin urgentiste résonna dans son téléphone.

« Allo, samu j'écoute ? »

Le Prof de Philo ne répondit pas. Le regard plongé dans celui du « vampire », il finit par raccrocher le combiné, puis s'approcha et balança le sataniste sur son épaule.

« … MORS MOI ENCORE ET JE TRANSFORME TA PETITE GUEULE DE MORVEUX PLEURNICHARD EN BOUILLIE, C'EST CLAIR ? »

Sans douter un seul instant que le gamin capricieux dans ses bras n'écoute ses menaces, il reprit son chemin vers sa maison. Il préparerait son épisode de Hors Sujet une autre fois.


	6. La Succube

Survival of the Fittest

* * *

><p>Le pouvoir, ça se respecte.<p>

Toute l'évolution Darwinienne est basée là dessus. La survie du plus fort, c'est ce qui régie le royaume animal (et végétal, aussi, mais même les Végans s'en branlent, de cette partie de l'écosystème, alors…). Et les hommes, malgré toutes leur réticence à l'admettre, sont des animaux.

Dans l'imaginaire commun d'une société patriarcale, le plus fort, l'apothéose de l'évolution, c'est littéralement Ken le Survivant. Un mâle alpha bourré de stéroïdes régnant en maître incontesté sur la faible plèbe tel le fier lion rugissant.

Bien évidement, si on adhérait pas à ce modèle désuet aux relents de Sylvester Stallone, ou si on avait suivi un minimum ses cours de SVT, on s'apercevait vite que la chaîne alimentaire se gravissait moins par la force que par l'intelligence. Survival of the fittest, telle était la théorie de Darwin. L'évolution servait ceux qui savaient s'adapter. Et si le fier lion se faisait trucider par des concurrents avides ou des lionnes insurgées, jamais l'autorité du berger n'était remise en question.

Si le Prof de Philo, toujours au fait des métaphores les plus alambiquées qui pouvaient soutenir une thèse branlante de penseur inspiré, avait conscience de sa place tout en haut de la hiérarchie, il n'avait pas choisi sa voie pour ça. Son but premier n'avait jamais été de s'approprier un titre de maître à penser -il n'était pas BHL-, mais plutôt de sortir de leur fourbis tous les insupportables moutons auxquels il devait enseigner. Guider les esprits hors de la Caverne, illuminer leur abyssale connerie d'une immortelle Flamme Doudoune de savoir, et les pousser à réfléchir par eux-mêmes.

A coups de pieds au cul si nécessaire.

Le régime de la Terreur avait rapidement fonctionné, et si les étudiants demeuraient malgré ses efforts des ovidés rendus léthargiques par la surconsommation de télévision, ils avaient appris, à coups de marteau dans l'occipital, à respecter son autorité et son savoir, et à questionner diligemment chaque sujet qu'il leur donnait.

Ouais, ils avaient appris. Sauf lui.

L'ironie voulait qu'il ne soit pas un mouton, mais un zèbre. Avec son eye-liner trop épais, ses ongles noirs manucurés, son style vestimentaire digne d'un mauvais cosplay de Gerard Way et son pentagramme tatoué sur le front, il avait tout du sataniste au rabais décidé à mener un troupeau de seconde zone. Sauf qu'il conduisait ses pairs droit dans le mur, ce petit imbécile. Et qu'il refusait en bloc de se voir remettre les idées en place.

Le Prof de Philo avait tout essayé, des Explications Claires et Précises -mais vue la difficulté de la chose, il comprenait la dépression du dernier en charge de la rubrique- aux menaces de carnages pures et simples, mais ce sale gosse s'en comme, bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'une personnalité multiple, impossible de l'envoyer rejoindre la fausse commune du coin, qui se remplissait à vue d'œil grâce aux efforts combinés des divers psychopathes de la ville.

Finalement, il n'avait vu qu'une seule solution.

_Stagiaire, tu retiens le cultiste de Cthulhu à la fin du cours, cadreur, tu viens avec moi.

Le plan avait été mis en place depuis une bonne semaine, aussi le premier ne fut guère surpris. Mais le Présentateur TV lui accorda un œillade surprise et inquiète, à laquelle il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir, et s'il voulait mener à bien son projet, et éviter d'user de son 5T fétiche, il allait avoir besoin de se mettre d'aplomb.

Vingt minutes plus tard , bien évidemment, le mioche l'attendait, assis sur une table et son habituel air apathique au vissage.

_Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Le Prof de Philo était un homme de rhétorique et de passion didactique, de verve et de diatribes enflammées. Mais il était surtout un homme intelligent, suffisamment versé dans la nature humaine et la psychologie pour savoir que parfois, les actions valaient plus que les mots pour exciter la partie la plus primitive, la plus animale du cerveau humain. Ça, et ses fréquentations les moins recommandables lui avaient filé quelques tuyaux.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus dangereux, avant qu'il ne les plaques contres celles de son élève.

L'exclamation de surprise de celui-ci fut rapidement étouffée alors que le philosophe attaquait sans vergogne la bouche peinte d'un blanc mortuaire, l'envahissant sans hésitation et léchant, suçotant, mordillant sans relâche. Le jeune homme sous lui était figé, sous le choc, et il était impératif qu'il ne lui donne pas l'occasion de réfléchir. Agrippant une épaule il le repoussa avec violence contre la table qu'il avait pris pour siège, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le bois dur. Ses mains agiles, aptes tant à manier la craie que le marteau des Dieux, déboutonnèrent immédiatement la chemise -noire, of course- du sataniste alors que celui-ci peinait à analyser la situation. Sa langue retrouva les lèvres devenues rougies par l'agressif baiser, et il visita un bref instant le palais de son élève avant de plaquer sa paume contre celles-ci, le bâillonnant avec succès. Accordant un bref regard au torse imberbe et d'une pâleur macabre qu'il avait découvert, le Prof de Philo retint un frisson de dégoût. Non pas que le serviteur du diable soit esthétiquement, déplaisant, il venait de Mathieu Sommet à présent, mais il avait gardé l'apparence d'un adolescent débile, pas d'un adulte consentant, et l'homme de lettres dut se faire violence pour garder son érection en vie, invoquant intérieurement les images les plus décadentes de son vrai partenaire et sentant avec soulagement son corps y réagir favorablement. Foutu zèbre sans cervelle, avait-il besoin de rendre les choses si difficiles ?!

Reportant son attention sur le jeune homme à sa merci, l'homme au mono-sourcil fronça celui-ci en constatant que sa proie regagnait un semblant de lucidité. Non. La conscience n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette tentative, et il fallait y remédier immédiatement. Bienheureusement, il avait la solution…

D'un mouvement brusque et sans douceur, il inséra sa cuisse entre celles de son élève, prenant appui sur la table et le chevauchant presque. Déposant un chaste baiser contre la main qui muselait le sataniste, il laissa sa langue tracer la pomme d'Adam de celui-ci, qu'il sentit déglutir. Bien. Ses lèvres parcoururent le territoire vierge qu'était la peau laiteuse du supot de Satan, délicates, douces, s'attardant généreusement sur le téton gauche et piercé et peinant à camoufler un sourire satisfait en sentant le le frisson parcourir le corps offert, qui avait perdu de sa rigidité. Lentement, paresseusement, il traversa la terre inconnue jusqu'à l'autre téton… dans lequel il planta ses dents, alors que dans un mouvement simultané il plaquait son bassin contre celui du sataniste, joignant leurs érections.

La réaction ne fut guère silencieuse, mais il n'attendit même pas que l'autre ait fini de crier pour mordre à nouveau, ses canines laissant leur marque cette fois-ci sous les côtes du jeune homme alors que le philosophe entamait une série de vas-et-viens sans concession ni repos, enflammant les nerfs de son insolent élève dont le vissage avait perdu toute trace d'impassibilité.

Car vous voyez, le cerveau de tout animal est programmé pour deux sensations, les plus fortes qui soient : le plaisir et la douleur. Et celui qui maîtrise les deux… C'est lui qui obtient le pouvoir.

Observant les yeux écarquillés du Gothique, aux pupilles dilatées de souffrance et d'extase, le Prof de Philo eut un sourire satisfait, quoique exaspéré. En voilà un qui respecterait sa place au sommet de l'évolution. Et qui, peut-être se laisserait guider par son berger hors de la caverne..

Mais, histoire d'être sûr, l'enseignant laissa ses lèvres errer sur la peau diaphane… avant de la mordre. Fort.


End file.
